


Ribenji

by MimiDaiki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiDaiki/pseuds/MimiDaiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a young age Ava learned at all adults are liars. They caused her harm and in the end, they tried to get rid of her.  After being found and taken in by Ciel and Sebastian will they help her on her journey to get revenge on the adults that made her become who she is; or will it be become clear to who she is..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ribenji  
Prologue

Three simple words can change your life  
For the good or bad?  
It will happen  
“Do we have to do this?”  
“Yes, we can’t have this girl in this family” she looked down at a girl with Navy blue hair and her different color eyes. She looked to the side to see if she could understand them. The language they were speaking didn’t seem to be to be the one that they would normally speak like. She turned around to see an empty field and saw a forest to the very end. This empty field was nice to run and play around with. She looked around the age of 10 or 11 years old. She kept walking forward and saw a hole in the ground at the entrance of the forest. A silver gate surrounded it and she leaned on the end of the gate to look more into it. It seem to be never ending, a while light was in the bottom and she wanted to look at it but yet she didn’t want to fall inside.  
“Look, she going to fall inside” she pointed at her.  
“Let her fall in, that way we can get rid of her finally” they kept talking to each other, she leaned more but yet she was careful not to fall. She went back to put her feet on the ground as she turned around to see her aunt and uncle behind her.  
“Auntie, Uncle isn’t this amazing” she leaned back to turned around to see them behind her.  
“Oh yes it is” they said. She looked at the hole again but this time when she put her feet on the gate she could feel it breaking. She was going to get off as the gate finally broke and she touch her uncle hand by a bit before they moved it away and saw the despair she had in her face. It was a face of utterly disappointment. She put her hand to her chest as she knew why they didn’t seem to care about her. They just wanted the money that they were handed every month just for her to live by. They didn’t need her, they could just use old photos they took and say that she just fine and having the time of her life but in reality she could be dead. She closed her eyes to make it seem much easier to end but inside it hurt so much.  
“Mother, Father why did you leave me” she said as loud noises surround her and she tried to block the noise by covering her ears. The noise is hurting my ears, I opened my eyes once again to see a purple and blue light around me. This sparkle that seem so surround me and made it seem warm but yet uninviting. When she saw a corpse as she fell, she remembered this place, even if the light was surrounding her she could see that this hole was here for many years. Many centuries ago when it first was here it was a small hole that a little girl was found in as the time passed it seem to grow bigger and larger as its increased with other children that have been seen of found. To throw unwanted children into this hole, it was called “The Abandoned”. It was railed off and no one lived in the area to make sure that their children didn’t fall in or that killers didn’t throw bodies into it but yet that didn’t stop them. She got angry that her aunt and uncle knew that and wanted to throw her inside. She vowed to herself to kill them for the pain that they caused her. She put her hands to her eyes and closed because she knew that even after she said that there was no other way to do it. Only if she was given the chance to. As she said those words to herself she could not help but feel to move to the side and hit the dirt wall. She kept going in a circle before she knew another light blind her as she covered her eyes. She felt a feeling of falling till she hit a cold and wet ground. It was raining? She open her eyes to see that she was in a garden, but was it a garden or a backyard. She couldn’t tell. She tried to stand but pain was aching around her body. Her clothes were dirty from the dirty and she finally saw a brick side walk nearby and a large house. That must have met that this was a backyard. Someone backyard that could help her and tell her where she was. She tried to walk as she sees a boy with strawberry blond hair looking at her. She begins to fall as the boy runs to reaches her.  
Where did she end up at?


	2. New Life

Chapter one  
Meeting the lord of the estate   
I opened my eyes to see that I was inside a bed, I took off the blanket to stand up and see that I was in a large shirt. Someone must have changed me and I hope it was a girl because if it was not then I am sorry for any man that may marry me. I looked around to see old looking furniture and it was odd to see this kind of thing now but yet it feels like I know it. I wanted to know where my old clothes was but yet I couldn’t find it. Did they throw it away? Did I even come with my clothes on? She put her hands to her face in embarrassment if that was true. She opened the door and began to walk not knowing where she was. She hear voices could those be the boy who saw her. she began to walk more and more to the noise as she opened the door slowly and saw him drinking some tea behind his desk that seem bigger then him. She closed the door and he put his tea down. As she went back to stare at him she could see that he had the same color hair as her and she was surprised. She made sure that her right eye was covered and saw that most of her blocked it, most people would stare at her cause of her eyes.  
“I see that our guest, has awakened” he says as he looked at her and she looked down. She had to make sure that he didn’t think that she was odd. But yet his blue eyes that remind her of her own made it seem like she can trust him but the eye patch in his right eye made it seem like she shouldn’t. He told her to sit down and as she does she see a Butler come into the room. He has black hair with red eyes and I thought it glowed for a second but closed my eyes and saw that it wasn’t any more. He gave me tea as I smelled it and open my mouth.   
“Earl Grey, my lord” he said and I closed my mouth. I drank a bit and it was wonderful. He turned around and left the room, I couldn’t stop staring at him and kept drinking my tea.   
“I want to know how you got inside the Phanthomhive estate” I looked at him confused. I realized that he has the same last name as me. Could he be part of my family?   
“Can I ask you a question first? If I may” she asked.  
“What may that be?”   
“are you related to me, I have never met you before in my family if it is true but yet it could be that my family isn’t related to me either since they didn’t have the same last name as you do” he looked at her since she began to talk nonsense and wouldn’t let him reply.  
“Can I ask for you name” he asked me and I nodded yes.   
“My name is Ava Aiden Phanthomhive” I have another last name but I can’t seem to remember it at the moment since I was told that I shouldn’t” I look to the side to make sure he doesn’t notice my eye since it seem that he trying to see.   
“You a Phanthomhive! How can that be I am the only one left in this world?” he seem confused but yet he had a strange laughter coming out of him still he turned to anger.   
“ would you believe me if I came from another time, I don’t believe this is where I live cause I know that there was a field with signs and this odd hole in the ground” I told him and he looked at me strange.   
“Sebastian” he called out. He comes out and locks the door.   
“Check that girl and see who she really is, she may be lying to me” he nods as he circles around me. I smile as he tries to touch my hair and I touch his hand. He moves so his young master can’t see him and looks at my right eye. I closed it and he just smiled.   
“My young lady, why can’t I see your right eye?”   
“You will call me a monster and throw me away like they did” I told him and he looked at me.   
“I will not my lady” I opened my eye and he looked at me amazed. He smiled as he saw the mark and tried to hide a laughter as he looked at his young master.   
“Is something wrong” I asked. He cleans the little blood I have on my right eye and I smiles as he spoke to his young master about what he learned.   
“Who are your parents” he asked me and I looked down.   
“I don’t know who they are, my aunt and uncle told me that they left me with them and I realized a few hours ago that they might not be my aunt and uncle”   
“How did you get here” Ciel asked me.  
“I am not sure, I remember falling from this hole, and I was trying to get my uncle hand before I fell but they were glad to see me fall. I saw this strange light surround me and I landed here” she moved her arms around cause they still hurt from that landing. Ciel just looked at my hair because it was just like him. My face was just like his in some ways and when I show him my eyes he looked at me strange to have one blue and the other red with the mark he had in his own.   
“You have demon eyes”  
“I do “  
“You have to leave this estate”  
“I will not, if you know who I am then you will take me with you any place you go” I yelled at him and my red eye glow and Sebastian went in from of Ciel.   
“I will not be left alone again, I will go with you since Sebastian is also a demon right!” he looked at me as he smiled.  
“So you know of it?” he grin. “Very well, but you will act like one of my mine distant family members since we do look related. Sebastian will teach you his way and maybe even a way to hide that demon eye color you have” he bow as he left the room and came back a few minutes later with some clothes.   
“Can I wear some boy clothes, these are too puffy for my taste” he brought me different set of clothes that Ciel doesn’t wear anymore due to him growing a bit taller. I grabbed the clothes as I ran to the room across from it and began to change.   
“Is it good idea to bring her with us” Sebastian said to me.   
“It’s like anything would happen, plus after today everyone will think I’m dead and you can have someone to help you” Ciel smiled as he kissed him the cheek and Ciel threw a cup at him. He walked away to get everything ready before they left. I looked around and clean my face, I saw that a bath was ready too so I got in and I gasp for bit for the hotness it had. It felt so nice like a hot spring I went to when I was smaller than I am now. I got cleaned and got out to put on the clothes I wanted to go check things around but they told me to stay inside the room till they were done with some preparations. These clothes were very comfortable for boy clothes. I laid on the bed that was here and sighed. I went to comb my hair and saw that I was short if I cut my hair I am pretty certain I can look like a boy. I wonder if that boy is also my age or maybe I’m older than he is but he seems awfully mature. I heard a knock and I open the door as I saw a maid with cherry red hair and hazel eyes, she brought me some food and I was glad because I was starving.   
“Thank you” I smiled and she closed the door. This tasted a whole lot better than the food that my aunt made for me. I hear another knock as I finished my food to see that it was Sebastian and he told me to follow him. As he lead I outside I saw this strange vehicle and he told me to wait inside. This was one strange car of this world. I sat down in the cart and the seats seem uncomfortable.   
“When will the young master be back?”   
“Burn the house, if I care” I hear him say  
“No, we can’t we have a lot of good memories here” I peek out the window to see three servants two with blond hair and the maid who gave me food. Ciel came inside the odd car to see me sitting across him acting innocent and he had an odd smirk on him. Sebastian sat down next to me as it began to move. I reached into the pockets and I took out a cellphone that was a bit outdated and looked at the time.   
“No signal in this place, huh” I asked and they wonder what I had. Sebastian throw it out the window and I looked at him mad.   
“My phone” I pouted and Ciel and Sebastian started to talk to each other. Seem that they were fighting about a little thing but it seem that it was all right according to Sebastian. Maybe another day they will tell me what is going on with this plan they have.  
“Ava”   
“Yes”  
“We will be going to the demon realm for a while and while were there you can train with me there. I will also train my young master cause a special event is going to happen there” I nodded as I confirm what Sebastian had told me. I just knew that my life would continue here and that was for the best. I would not stop with my revenge but I will find a way to complete it. I will also find my parent’s for leaving me with those suffering of an aunt and uncle and in any case they should be prepare to die.


	3. Second Start

Chapter Three  
Second Start  
Ava opened her eyes and sat that it was time for dinner; she smelled the floor and went into the dining area.  
“Hello Ciel” she sat down and he smiled.  
“Well, our dear Ava finally woke up; you were supposed to go to your lessons”  
“I know, but why should I go. Sebastian showed me all the education that I can ever get I don’t need more” she pouted and put her head on the table.   
“Isn’t it odd, my lord? Ava keeps looking a lot like you as she growing up. Reminds me of that time you dressed up as a girl” he put the food on the table as Ciel gave him a glare and gave him his plate as he went to sit down.   
“That is true but I wish to know who she is first before I make assumptions”  
“I said many time I don’t remember okay. I was left as a little girl to those people I called aunt and uncle” I slammed my hands on the table as Ciel hit me on the head.  
“I’m sorry” I sat back down and ate the food that they gave me. I loved being in this world but when Ciel and I started to grow I began to stay at this age. He was so young even though he was older than me and when we reached his town a lot of people thought I was his daughter but he would answer with me being his niece that he found recently. Could it be that the demon blood we have in our veins very differently that our aging is different as well.   
“Ava, can I have some of your blood, with the bit of technology we have now it can be useful to see if my assumptions are true” he took an example of mine blood and Ciel blood. It hurt but yet I knew that the scar and the pain will fade like they always did. As I finished my dinner I went back upstairs and sat on the side of my bed to look out the window. It was quiet and peaceful outside in the night but I know this world is dangerous always. She closed her curtains and went to change into her sleeping clothes and jumped into bed. She would take a shower in the morning before school and maybe that will keep her from dozing off in school.   
\---  
“She is so beautiful”  
“She is, I can’t wait to see her grow up to a wonderful lady” I could see long black hair and eyes that are red. Is he my dad…. My dad!?   
“We will call you Ava Aiden Phanthomhive Michae-  
“Wake up Ava” I stood up to the words and saw my alarm clock ringing. It was my alarm clock telling me to wake up and I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and soon changed to my uniform. I yawned as I went to the living room and soon into the dining room to get my breakfast. I saw Sebastian coming out with my morning meal and I was still yawning. I was tired but yet I slept early to feel like it was a short sleep and dream.   
“Dad, I want some orange juice” I quickly covered my mouth and ran to my room.   
“Did she just call me dad?” he looked at her and hear the door close and open to see her walking back downstairs.   
“I’m sorry, I just had this odd dream. That was about my parents and tem saying my name but I couldn’t let it finished since my alarm woke me up” I sat back down as he gave me the juice and I drank it with the food I was eating.   
“Write it down and I can figure it out for you maybe” he gave me a paper as I began to write it and couldn’t figure out how to spell the other last name and made many mistakes. I looked at the clock and grabbed the bag that said my name and ran to the door.   
“Got to jet, can’t be late to school”   
“Wait Ava- oh she left” he looked at the paper and for a second it looked like his last name but yet it couldn’t be.   
“That noisy girl I will get to her later” Ciel was in a long shirt as he went down the stairs with messy bed hair.   
“You didn’t change clothes today”  
“I’m staying home today, come and join me in bed later. I’m going to see the television and see if anything interesting is on” He got his plate and went back up the stairs as Sebastian smiled.   
“I’ll join you later, got business to attend to” he took his jacket as he put it on and heard the door close upstairs. This house was big but yet it was quiet after Ava left. Their home was a two story house, the first floor considered of the living, dinning and office; it also had bed room that Sebastian is supposed to sleep in but he does not. The second floor is has Ava room that nearby a bathroom that she only uses and a smaller room to the front of it. The stairs are in the middle as Ciel room is to the left which took the whole left side of the hallway. Inside his room was his room with a walk in closet and his personal bathroom. Sebastian slept there more often than his own room but they didn’t want Ava to know that. Well he knew that Ava knew that but his young lover didn’t know. He went out the door to see if he could get any results that he need to get. Ava stopped running and walked when she knew that she was closed to the gate. She looked at the sky and wonder what else could happen on this day. It was her second day of being in this school and many things happen in her first day. She reached the school gate and Alex grabbed her hand and made her run to class. She put her hand on the back of her skirt as she saw that it was flying with the wind.   
“We have time, why are you making me run” she yelled at him as he turned to look at her and smiled.   
“It’s better to be early than late” Alex said gasping for air as they stopped at the class door. He stood up straight and Ava fixed her hair and made sure that her eye path didn’t move. She went inside and went to sit in her seat. She hated going to school when she was younger and now she hated it more since she looks young when she isn’t in reality. Alex took out her notebook and started to write some notes. She saw that class was starting soon and took out her supplies for later. She looked out the window to see students still coming through the gates and began to day dream a bit.   
\---  
“Come on Ava, put more force into that kick if you want to live” Sebastian would tell her as she tried to but always fell afterward. She improved from having him kick her and ava hitting the ground in pain. She tried again trying to stop his kick as she grabbed his leg and jumped to kick him back and he moved. She smiled cause she improved some more.   
“Good, I won’t give you another chance to kick me again” he would continue to fight with her as ciel would stare and watch them. He also learned to fight and combat in cause Sebastian wasn’t near him. He still acts like a spoiled rich brat at times but what can you do, Ciel has lived more of his life like that. Ava fell to the ground as Sebastian would pick her up and sigh.   
“That is enough for today. Young master you will train tomorrow so don’t stay up late. I have to talk to my father so I will see you too later” he walked away as I walked to Ciel and smiled to his face. He opened up to me more and I loved that because I thought we were a lot alike. Sebastian is one of many songs to the archduke of this realm and were are only allowed cause he said we were demons and another reason I know but he refuses to say to me. His father was mad with it but yet since it’s his favorite son he doesn’t say anything; he just has to catch some good souls and bring it to him most of the time.   
\--  
“Ava, it’s time for lunch, come on and ill share some food with you” Alex grabs her hand and she quickly grabs her lunch and follows him to the outside garden again with his mother.   
“Hello Mrs. Midford” Ava bow to her and sat down as Alex got one of his box lunch and give one to ava but she show him her lunch and he frown.   
“Sorry but I do want to eat my uncle lunch he made for me” I show her my bag and I took out a box lunch. It was so pretty but yet I knew he played around with me with putting it in this pink box. I opened it to see my favorites, I was as happy as Alex stared at her and his mother hit his head.  
“Excuse my son”  
“Don’t worry, how about we do this Alex. I give you half my box and you give me half and we share” I said smiling. He nodded as she did half and half and I loved my uncle cooking. His mother laughed as we shared and tasted part of his lunch and smiled.   
“Reminds me of a cooking I had a long time ago”   
“Anything reminds you of a cooking a long time ago” Alex told her.   
“Can I ask why you come to lunch every time” Ava said eating as she talked.   
“So I can see my son in school, this school brings me a lot of memories in my past but yet as you can see I’m not as young as I was before. Raising my kids are my pride and joy now” she hugged Alex and smiled as he tried to finish his food.  
“Yeah, my mother ex Fiancé used to go to this school at some point long ago, his name was Earl Ciel Phanthomhive and my mother loved him very much but he died at the age of thirteen and it hurt my mother very much but she young and she fell in love with my father who are very much in love” Alex said as she smiled.   
“Really, is that the reason you started to cry when you saw my uncle” Ava asked.  
“Yes but it seem that he would be like your uncle if he lived to be that age, how old is he” she asked Ava and she smiled.   
“Well my uncle is Twenty-five years old” I put my lunch box inside the bag and cleaned the table area I was using.  
“But your fifteen, he must have been young when he got you”   
“It’s confusing, I was taken when I was young but my uncle was eighteen when I was put under his care but he was the only family I had left” I told him and I tried to look so sad. It was a lie but yet I can’t let her know that this was all a lie. Ciel belonged to Sebastian and I will do anything to anyone who tried to get closed to this family I call home.  
“I came to make sure that she brought her lunch but it seem that she did and ate more than she was supposed too” he glared at me as I smiled. I looked at Sebastian and saw that he was dressing differently. He was wearing sunglasses and his hair was to the side.   
“Sorry, Alex wanted me to share food with him too and I couldn’t say no. it was both wonderful” I said putting my hand together and begging forgiveness as he had a grin on his face and touched my head.  
“I’m sorry Alex, Mrs. Midford I have to talk to my uncle caretaker” I show her quotation marks as I said caretaker and walked away with him. We walked till he saw that no one was in sight, he made sure that no one was nearby too. He fixed his hair a bit as he took out a paper from the jacket pocket he had.   
“Ava, you and the young master have the same D.N.A. it very common which can only mean that you the young lord daughter. But if that is true then who is the mother” Ava looked at it and was shocked. She turned around as she hid the paper and felt a pain throbbing around her. She turned to look at him as she walk toward him and closed her eyes. Sebastian saw that she began to faint and caught her as she laid there weak.  
“Ava, what’s wrong. Wake up” he yelled as she didn’t say anything at all. Sebastian walked around the campus carrying Ava in his arm.   
“Is she okay?” Alex yelled as he ran to him. He knew something was wrong when she didn’t go to class. He brought him her bag as Sebastian smiled and got her bag and walked with her to a car that was outside.   
“She will be fine but thanks for your concern” he put her in the back as he got inside and closed the door. Alex wondered why that happen but maybe tomorrow she would come to school and explain the whole situation.


End file.
